Percy Jackson & The Deathly Hunger Games
by AriadneJustine
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games is starting. A third tribute has been added, and some uninvited guests show up. Join powerful demigod cousins, a golden wizarding trio, and some District 12 miners.
1. Author's Note To All

**A/N:** Okay, here me out on this. My name is **Ariadne Justine**. Many call me **Lyric** or **Melody**. Anyways, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. This is what I'm going to call a Multi-Chapter Disclaimer. Some chapters may be long, others short. The reason behind this is that I may have writer's block but, whatever the purpose I'm not going to quit a story until I've finished it. If I ever say I have Writer's Block, if you have any ideas, you're just a PM Message or Review away. I'll take any ideas you have in mind, and credit you back. Also, if you ask, I'll try to let other people know about your work. If you have comments on how to improve my writing, I'll be glad to take it. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I'm obviously not **J.K. Rowling**, **Suzanne Collins**, or **Rick Riordan**. Obviously. I don't own anything besides the plot line I created and some of the fictional characters that don't play a big part in this.

**- Ariadne Justine **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so no disclaimer since i did one for the Chapter 1 Author's Note To All. Also, please check out my personal idol, Alicia Blade. Some may know her as the author of Cinder. So, hope you like it.**

* * *

**KATNISS**

I walked up the stage with an emotionless almost bored look on my face. Prim was holding on tightly to Gale as I stared aimlessly in front of me. The odds were definitely not in my favor. Prim was 12 and this was her first Reaping, yet she got picked!? When Effie called the male tribute, I thought I misheard. My luck though, is a different story. A million things were going through my head right now. Peeta? The boy with the bread? I owed him my life, and now I may have to take his…No. I wouldn't do that. I'd wait until someone else did. Effie and his enormous lopsided pink wig pulled me out of my thoughts. "This year we have a rule change!" She shrilled excitedly. "We are going to choose a **third** tribute!" A third! Was she serious? She went to a giant glass bowl being carried in by a swarm of Peacekeepers. The bowl was filled with every name alike boy or girl in all of district 12. How could it get any worse? She fished out a name and read it loud and clear. "Gale Hawthorne." I stand corrected. It did get worse. Dammit.

**PERCY**

Thalia, Nico, and I sat around a makeshift table in the Big House. Thalia was allowed to take leave of the Hunters for a few weeks, and Nico came from doing his Ghost King stuff. They looked pretty detached without something to do. Thals was still wearing her silvery parka and sliver circlet. She kept fidgeting with her bracelet. Nico was muttering something like, "good for nothing", "splitting his soul into Hocruxes", "so much paperwork and migraines." Annabeth was remodeling Olympus, so I wasn't the same without her either. First, I get kidnapped by a lunatic goddess for months and right when I get back she has to leave. Chiron came in and sat down which was odd since he was in centaur mode. Or what Tyson likes to call, "Pony Man Mode". Getting off track. Stupid ADHD! "I know most of you (**cough)** Percy," Chiron looked directly at me, "will tune me out if I go on about this too long so, I'll cut to the chase." I tuned him out already. I shook my head or nodded to make it seem as if I was listening. Honestly, though another quest didn't sound too interesting. After we left, Nico filled Thalia in since she wasn't listening either. "Chiron said we have to enter in some 'Hunger Games'. Apparently, there is some mentally deranged President and he has been turning demigods into mutations for these Games. We have to stop him." Great, another psycho.

**HARRY**

Hermione, Ron, and I were walking through Hogwarts talking excitedly about the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. As we walked down the halls, Professor Mcgonagall came towards us. "Professor Dumbledore would like for you three to meet him in his office." She drawled with a stern look on her face. With a dramatic flourish, Mcgonagall left with her nose pointed to the sky. We made our way to his office, whispering "Lemon Drops" to the portrait. Dumbledore looked pained, I was praying it wasn't more news of Voldemort. I sat there uncomfortably wringing my hands and shifting around in my seat nervously. Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked up at us. "This may come as a shock to you, however many years from our current time in a place far from Hogwarts is a place called Panem. There, they hold a 'Hunger Games' to punish their 12 rebelling districts. It's a fight to the death on live TV." Professor Dumbledore said the last part in barely a whisper. Although, he said it hoarsely…We all heard it. "You have to enter it." I looked at Ron who had paled visibly, turning an inhumane shade of white. I glanced at Hermione who had a dumbstruck look on her face, and for the first time in her life was speechless. This was much worse than hunting down a soul-splitting murderer.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to make the chapters longer like people requested and trying to be a little less OO. With the characters. I, also have a question. Would you guys like a little Madge x Gale in this? Or more cute pairings? I could have a little Perlia later on or Thalico. Whatever. I just say in the reviews. **

* * *

**PERCY**

I packed lightly, only bringing Riptide. If this was a game filled with mortals, I couldn't hurt them. Like Chiron said on my first quest, a hero wouldn't do that unless absolutely necessary. It wouldn't matter anyways, Riptide wouldn't hurt them but it would just appear in my pocket. I met up with Thalia and Nico who didn't have any weapons with them either. Chiron, was now in human mode or what I'd like to call "motorized cafe table mode". This time I listened. "You will travel to the future with Lord Chronos-", "KRONOS!?" Nico and I yelled. Thalia slapped us over the heads. "Not that Kronos Death Breath, Kelp Head." We looked at Chiron confused. "I mean Lord Chronos as in the Primordial God Of Time." "Ohhhhh." Nico and I said in sync. Thalia rolled her eyes. "You know you love us." I said as Nico and I hugged her just to make her mad. She electrocuted us leaving our hair smoking and clothes singed. "Yeah, I'd love for you two to drop dead." Thals retorted. "That's not fair! It's bad enough I'm cousins with him, but smell like road kill too!" I yelled in mock whine. I pouted. "Yeah!" Nico shouted. "Wait.. HEY!" We all burst out laughing. Even Chiron cracked a smile. A large man with golden eyes and who was 20 freaking feet tall appeared. Chiron looked at me. "Close your mouth Percy, you'll catch flies." I narrowed my eyes. He shrunk down and offered us his hands. With a flash of golden light, we fell into a gloomy place surrounded by gloomy looking people and a very scary clownish lady...

**HARRY**

I had my wand with me and that was all I needed. Hermione, Ron, and I we're in the Chamber Of Secrets where I still had bad memories. Ron was still angry about this, muttering from time to time about gits. Hermione accepted it and as soon as she did studied some strategies for these Games. Practicing new spells, and studying for what Hermione calls may be an "intellectual challenge of survival". Professor Dumbledore came in again with an old dusty book. Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. It had a powerful aura ancient as the beginning of time. He blew the dust off, after we finished our coughing fit, opened it to a page. "There is an ancient spell here hasn't been used in centuries. It will transport you to the future." He began chanting in a language I didn't understand. Next, thing I knew I was on the ground with Ron and Hermione next to me. Gloomy people were looking at us in surprise and fear. Well, at least it's a step up from being famous. I honestly didn't care about the fact I had a lightning bolt on my forehead. We dusted ourselves off, and stood up. I smelled nauseous gases, and there were numerous factories with nuclear signs printed on it. Hermione observed everything and made her way to the closest person, a woman who resembled Professor Umbridge. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am but-" Ron cut her off. "Where in the bloody blazes are we?!" Hermione glared at him. I chuckled. "Ronald!" Hermione scolded. We turned back to the Umbridge clone. "You're in District 5 of course!" Hermione thanked her and left. "Now all that's left is to enter the Reaping, Dumbledore told us about." How the blazes are we going to do that!?

**PERCY**

I shut up as Thalia and Nico started laughing uncontrollably, clutching their

stomachs and rolling over the sand. Wait... Sand? I smelled sea salt. I sensed the ocean very close. Then I realized. I just voiced out my thoughts about the clownish lady. I looked around, at everyone wearing dresses and their shirts tucked in. I guess we looked pretty stupid with parkas, orange t-shirts, and aviator jackets. There was a buff looking guy, with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like a god. Thunder rumbled. Seriously!? Here too?! I stood up while my cousins were still rolling around the floor, looking like they were just released from a mental hospital. This wasn't going to go well. Me, being the smart, intelligent 17 year old I am asked, "Where are we and do you have food?" Don't judge me. I was hungry, alright. Being a demigod is very hard work. A woman with blue curls came up to us. Great. The clown lady. "You are in District 4. Fishing." She said with a sneer. Jeez. Thalia and Nico groaned. "It just had to be fishing." Nico grumbled. "I would've been fine going to Textiles, wearing pink but no we had to go here." Thalia murmured. "Imbeciles! Complete idiotic trash!" The clown lady threw her hands up in the air and for a few moments stared into space, then glared at us menacingly. "I'll have Peacekeepers lock you up in a asylum for years!" She cackled. "Woah, wait a second Sierra. They didn't do anything." The buff guy came down, girls swooning around him. "There's gotta be another way." He smiled at her. Smooth. Using charm to make her see sense. Everyone stared at me again. I looked at Thalia and Nico asking if I accidentally said it out loud again. They mouthed, "Yup." Sierra didn't seem to notice at all. "Well, there is one way." She smiled sweetly. She turned towards us. "You three. What are your names?" We told her. She strutted up the stage again, putting on a dazzling smile. "Here are our District 4 tributes, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson. With a special addition, Nico Di Angelo!" The buff guy looked at us with wide eyes. So that's what she meant. Well, we were going to enter anyway.

**HARRY**

I watched Hermione tap her chin thoughtfully. "I got it! We could use a Manipulation or Illusion Spell to trick them into thinking we're tributes!" Ron stared at the people talking about the 'Reaping'. "Or we could just volunteer." He said. We stared at him. When did he get so smart? Hermione quickly recovered from shock. "I suppose we could just do that." We stood around the square with all the people. A man with neon green corkscrew curls came up to the stage. "Welcome. Lets just get this over with." He strut over to a glass bowl to his right and pulled out a slip of paper. "Our female tribute is Pandora Scarlett." As soon as a fox-faced girl came up, Hermione stepped away from the crowd and announced, "I volunteer!" Se went up the stage, with the corkscrew curls man beckoning her forward lazily. Pandora went back to her place in the square. "Our male tribute is Jaymes Obsydian." I did the same as Hermione, and before I knew it I was on the stage. "There's been a rule change. 3 tributes now." Ron didn't even step forward yet, before the man said, "I believe you want to join your friends?" Ron nodded. "Our tributes for District 5...them." He motioned towards us. Glad that's over.

**KATNISS **

I remained quiet, the whole ride to the train as Effie kept talking and talking. Gale was stone cold, and Peeta kept fidgeting. This was not the best situation. Gale was turning red from anger as Effie complained about our coal mining production. Who knows how hard this thing is going to be for him before he loses it and shoots an arrow at someone's head. I should've listened to him while I had the chance, but what would happen to Prim? I must've been quiet for a long time because when I turned Peeta, Gale, and Effie were looking at me questioningly. "What?" "Effie was just asking if you were excited to see the Capitol." Peeta said. I scowled. "Yeah, sure." I turned back towards the window. I really didn't care. We soon got to the train, as went straight to my room where Effie directed me. I laid on my bed, deep in thought. Was this really what it had come to? Fighting to my death to the point where I might have to kill my best friend? There was a knock on my door. "Go away!" I groaned. "Katniss, get up. Effie said we have to watch the Reapings." I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. Gale was there and chuckling at my bed head and my grumpy attitude. I glared at him. "Damn you Gale." I followed him outside to where Peeta, Effie, and my drunken mentor Haymitch was. I plopped down on the couch next to Gale watching the TV. The district Reapings were kind of boring but a few people really stuck in my head. A beautiful dangerous looking girl from 1, a deadly duo from 2, a burly boy from 11, and a petite 12 year old, most of them had scrawny third tributes. District 4 and District 5, however stuck in my head immensely. For District 4, three dangerous looking kids that looked like they resembled the power of a god caused a huge disruption and eventually were chosen by just giving their name. For District 5, there were three kids that volunteered they looked skinny and not a threat but their fierce looks gave any weakling comments I had about them. This was going to be one interesting Games.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the delay :/ Things have been rough lately. I'll update whenever I can and this week, I'll post at least 2-3 new chapters. Take it as a Thanksgiving present. I know people don't normally give presents but I don't really care. Sorry about it being short. Here it is!**

* * *

**PERCY**

I woke up to a sound of banging on my door. "We're arriving at the Capitol, get out so we can discuss what is to go on." Sierra said through the door. "I don't want you morons making a fool of District 4." Sierra grumbled. Someone didn't take their happy pills. I left the room and rubbed my eyes. Who gets up at 9 AM!? I followed her outside into the living room of the train where a grumpy looking Thalia was glaring at Sierra and Nico looked more sullen and emo. I sat down next to the 'gorgeous' buff guy. I extended my hand. "Names Percy." He shook it. "Finnick." Nico who just looked up and said, "gazoontite!" Thalia rolled her eyes and smacked Nico on the back of the head. "That's his name, Dead Head." Nico nodded. "Now I get it." We turned to a grimacing Sierra. She mumbled some words I can't repeat under her breath. "Anyways, when we arrive you must not question your stylists. Understand?" We grunted as a response. We soon came to a glittering city as impressive as Mount Olympus. I felt pain in the pit of my stomach, as I thought of Annabeth. Nico and I waved at the people, you never know if one of these clowns could be the key to getting out of these stupid games. "Pinecone Face, c'mon!" Thalia came and waved too. As soon as we got off we were shoved to a bunch of different places at once. There was this girl with aqua highlights in her hair and brown beach waves. Her eyes were the same color as mine. "I'm Nerissa." I smiled at her. "Percy." As she pulled out a black bag on a hanger, she blew me away by what she said next. "Son Of Poseidon? I'm a naiad." I looked at her with wide eyes. "H-how'd you k-know?" I stuttered. "It's obvious to us naiads, many demigods become Muttations For The Games during the Rebellion when the demigods offered help but chose to fight against The Capitol. The rest of us were forced to work for them. You're lucky they don't know a demigod when they see one." I nodded steadily. "As a Son Of The Sea God, I think I should do something to reflect your father in Greek Mythology." Nice to hear some praise. "Ready for your Opening Ceremony outfit?" She showed me some beach shorts with a golden netting tossed over my shoulder. She gave me a gold trident and a crown engraved in jewels and pearls. Though, she left me bare chested. She didn't bother taming my wild hair. We went over to a chariot adorned with sea shells and sand dollars. It was partly submerged in deep blue water. Thalia came, carried by two people and into the chariot. She had makeup that highlighted her rich sky blue eyes. She had a glittering mermaid tail, in blues and greens. She wore a top styled like a chiton with a seashell clip. Her black hair reached down towards her back, curled and braided with little pearls. She had a tiara like my crown. Sierra, Finnick, Nerissa, and Thalia's stylist came. "The King and Queen Of The Sea." Finnick ginned. Nico came in a smaller crown with some beach shorts, some scales like on Thalia's mermaid tail in a pattern on parts of his skin like he was a half-fish thing. "Hey Fishy Breath!" Nico mock glared at me. I just had to. We looked awesome. Nerissa came up and whispered to the three of us. "You're a team now. The Capitol won't know what hit them." As the districts rode by, it was finally time for District 4. We were a team. We grasped each others hands and raised them. The demigods are back and we're taking back what's ours.

**HARRY**

Tygre, knocked on the bedroom door. This was not much like the Hogwarts Express train. I opened the door to see his sickly pale face and orange corkscrews on top of his head. I reached the front with some of our 'mentors' and Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch uncomfortably. I sat between them, watching Tygre. "We'll be arriving in the Captiol soon. Just shut up and do as your stylists say. Don't make eye contact with anyone once outside the train. He pointed to me. "Scrawny, you should lose the glasses and what the heck is that weird mark on your forehead?" Scrawny? Did I really seem that way to people? He looked at Hermione next. "Bushy Hair, tame the frizzy rat nest on your head. Also, lose the smart Alec cockiness around you. The smell of it is intoxicating." I couldn't help but agree silently about the smart Alec comment. She was the smartest witch in our year but, it seemed to go to her head. He finally turned to Ron who was already blushing with embarrassment on what Tygre was about to say. "You, Weasel. For whatever reason don't blush. You look like a bright red tomato." Ron muttered some unintelligible words. We soon arrived to a city, with sparkling waters and skyscapers that touched the clouds. This was far different from England. We were quickly ushered where a team of mutated humans worked on me. Soon a woman with bright blue eyes and auburn curls came in. She was way different compared to the others. Though, she did have copper and blue tattoos printed on the sides of her face. "Ello'. Must be a foolish wizard to volunteer here." She knew I was a wizard? Could she be a Dementor? I grasped my wand, hidden with my pile of clothing. "Not very bright, are you love? Me, a Dementor?" She laughed kindly. She read my mind... "Love, of course I could read your mind. Haven't you learned the mind reading spell yet?" Oh. I am very foolish. Or stupid. "So enough mindless chit-chat. For District 5, rather than focusing on power as in nuclear and chemicals, I'd like to base it upon strength and power in intelligence, bravery, and magic." I like the way she thinks. Her and Hermione would probably get along. She came out with a black dress bag and unzipped it. It was a black full body suit with a long cloak draped around it. The little accents and details each represented a house in Hogwarts. Eagles, Lions, Badgers, And Serpents stitched at the hems of the cloak. It sparked with magic. Literally. It shimmered in reds, blues, greens, and yellows. As we made our way to the chariot, she turned towards me. "By the way, I'm Andromeda Celeste. You can call me Andrea." I smiled at her. "Harry Potter." I flinched, ready to see her asking for an autograph or how I got my 'amazing' powers. She just stared at me blankly. Wait. This is the future, I'm probably not that special anymore. Hermione and Ron were already waiting there. Hermione was wearing a strapless red dress with a black cloak over her shoulders. The accents were the same, and she had a Hogwarts crest necklace. The dress had blacks swirls and intricate patterns with yellow, blue, and green shimmer looking her like a fairy. Ron was exactly like mine. His red hair was mussed up while mine was styled to hide my scar on Tygre's orders. Some godly looking children rode on District 4. They quickly stole the crowd with their mermaid king, queen, and prince costumes. Water churned around them like a whirlpool. It was finally our turn. For whatever may happen, we were going to make it out. No matter the cost.

**KATNISS**

The flames licked my skin, it was awful. I felt like any minute it could start burning me alive. The worst part is that it didn't. It tickled actually. Anger rose up in me to know, that here they could replicate fire though it was harmless. Where was this when my father died in that mining explosion? Where were these prosthetic flames there? I looked over to Gale. He was handsome with the stubble growing across his chin and the costume fitting him well. Peeta's hair was slicked back as he tried to look confident. Such a dark part to play for him. He was a sunny, romantic baker while this was dark and eerie. Odd feelings came up within me. What was I saying? Gale, I didn't have feelings for but Peeta? I looked over at Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie. "Okay, you three act like you've known each other you're whole lives. Smile, wave, get them to like you." Gale was snarling with anger. He wanted nothing to do with them. "You. Enough with the scowling and growling. You may be smart or strong but, a sponsor is the difference between life and death. Some matches or a sleeping bag can mean a lot." Haymitch said to Gale. Gale reluctantly relaxed. As we directed our attention to a loud uproar, I saw District 4 and 5 stealing the show. I was awed by it all. I originally thought our fire would be a phenomenon but, District 4 were surrounded by a whirlpool of water in crowns and a mermaid tail. District 5 had sparkles and bright fireworks shooting from their fingers in neon colors. Soon, We were scheduled to go. The applause continued, obviously not as awed by the similar ideas but amazed by the creativity. As we turned towards President Snow, the other districts shot District 12, 4, and 5 glares and scowls. Obviously, the muscular tributes from 4 would be offered a spot in the Careers. Me, on the other hand, Gale, and Peeta would be the first to be hunted down. Cinna smiled warmly at us, but Effie just grimaced. "First time, we could've had amazing costumes and stolen the show but, no the other districts had to do something similar. Better, even!" Effie rambled on. I couldn't help but silently agree, even though Cinna, Portia, and Atala thought of brilliant ideas. I saw the kids from District 4 staring at us. I wonder why. We were ushered back to the elevator, pressing the button to the to floor. I went straight to my room again. I've been storming out a lot lately. I skipped dinner, just staring at the ceiling. I took a shower, trying to maneuver the buttons. I picked up some clothes from the drawers and went to bed thinking about the games. How am I supposed to make it out of this alive? Especially with my conflicting feelings for Peeta, and my best friend and hunting partner. I wouldn't want his family to starve. I made a silent agreement in my head. I would win. For Prim. No doubt about it.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been dreading this decision but I've neglected this story a lot and left out details that would mess up the plot. I've decided to give it to a close friend of mine. .Dreamm So she's willing to post frequently and she will rewrite the story but keep my ideas. So... Now I'm going to leave Fanfic. Sorry guys. I'll miss you guys. :(


	6. Chapter 6

seems, like there's a few problems with the adoption. The username is .Dreamm And she is calling it: Percy Jackson & The Half-Blood Games.

Any Other confusions, PM me or .Dreamm


End file.
